With the development of electronic device techniques, projecting components have been integrated into electronic devices, such that users can give various presentations anytime and anywhere by means of the projection function implemented in the electronic devices, without having to carry heavy projectors.
When a user utilizes an electronic device having a projecting component for projection, he/she enables an application in the electronic device for the projecting component, sets the projecting component integrated in the electronic device to face towards a projection screen or wall, and places the electronic device horizontally on a table for achieving the projection function.
During the implementation of the present disclosure, the inventors found at least the following problems. The electronic device having an integrated projecting component is typically a mobile phone which serves mainly as a communication device. Hence, when the electronic device receives an incoming call and the electronic device is set to vibrate in response to an incoming call, a vibration motor in the electronic device will be activated to notify the user that an incoming call is received. If the electronic device receives an incoming call while projecting a picture, the electronic device vibrates, which makes the picture being projected on a projection screen or wall unstable and thus adversely affects the projection effect.
The inventors further noticed that, in some use scenarios, the user of the electronic device may need to support the electronic device using e.g., a table as a supporting body. If the electronic device receives information, such as an incoming call or a Short Message Service (SMS) message when it is vertically supported on the supporting body, the vibration motor within the electronic device may be activated, which makes the electronic device unstable. Hence, the user of the electronic device needs to switch the vibration motor in the electronic device on and off frequently, which is troublesome and time-consuming and thus degrades user experience.